The new begining
by prettyliarslove
Summary: Five best friends tells eachother everything , but one night Alsion the leader of the pussy disappear . One year later she's still missing . It is different than the TV show , same character but different secrets and scenes . It's not a great summary sorry . Hope you will enjoy the story ! Don't forget to reviews and follows


The new begining

Chapter 1 : Spencer missed the past

All begin when five best friends do a sleep over , Aria montgomery , Hanna Marin , Spencer Hastings , Emily Fields and Alison Dilaurentis .

There was the most popular girls in the school , Alison Dilaurentis was the leader of the possy . She chooses them for a good reason there was all different and kind of specials . Aria was the "hippy" one , emily was a swimmer , shy but really beautiful and gay ... But Alison was the only one to really know it , emily was secretly in lovewith Alison . Spencer was the smart one really smart . She needs to win in everything that was an addiction . And there was Hanna , well like Alison called her "Hefty hanna" ... Hanna was pretty but fat and dressed with clothes from "Curvy girl" . The girls always asking their self why the Alison Dilaurentis picked up girls like them , Alison was popular , pretty and smart . So why them ? They probably never be the answer at this question ... Cause the night of September 1st, 2009 everything in Spencer , Hanna , Aria and Emily's life change . Alison was disappear and one year later she still was ...

**1 year later **

Spencer was sitting on the couch , she looks at the TV it was the news . Today was the anniversary of Ali's disapear , the reporter start to talks about how was Alison and all that . She heard a noise , it was the doorway . Oh no she completely forgot , Melissa untroduce her new boyfriend to her family . Awesome this was exacly what spencer's needs right now ! Spencer gets up of the couch and prepared herself , cause knowing Melissa her boyfriend going to be as uptight as she is . Melissa go inside of the room and see Spencer , she barely looks at her at the begining and after she just huged her ! Than Melissa let her breathe and said "This is my boyfriend Wren . Wren my sister Spencer we are really close . I can't imagine to be more close of her" Spencer put a smile on her face "mee too" . said sarcasticly spencer . She looks at the table there was the Rosewood observer , and guess what was on top of it ? Alison Dilaurentis still missing . "It's nice to meet you" said Wren slowly "Mee too" repeat spencer . "Do you know where mum and dad are ?" Ask Melissa . Spencer wanna to answer "Yes for one time of their live they do another thing than just think about you" but she just simply answer "Sorry , no" .

Spencer live the house , right now she just need a fresh start maybe in a new city or country just the more fare aWay from Rosewood . Alison missed her without really missed her . But Spencer feeld guilty cause the last thing than she tells to Ali before she disappear was "You're dead to me already" . Spencer sits on the porch and just start to cry "Are you okay ?" Spencer turn over and see Melissa's new boyfriend Wren ."Yes sorry" Spencer stop crying immediatly "Melissa told me about your friend , I'm sorry . I know the felling my mum and dad are dead in a car accident when I was sixteen ."

Wren sits on the porch next to her "Really ?" She asked "Yeah , it's hard . Especially in your case cause you have no idea if she is dead or not " Wren was nice after all thod spencer in her mind " Yeah , it is hard but I have to deal with it" Spencer and Wren talk for a while . Than Melissa shows up and tell "Well , I guess you know eatchooser a little better now !" Spencer give a smile to her sister "Mum and dad are on their way" said melissa ."Okay but before the dinner I have to do something " Spencer gets up " Sure , we're eating in two hours so you have some time I guess"

Spencer walks in her room and looks at a picture on her desk . It was Alison , Emily , Hanna , Aria and herself ... Their was at the lac house , wearing the same blue dress from sacks and the same shoes Kate spade . Spencer missed their friendship , she takes her phone and text to Aria , Hanna Emily and Alison's old number «Meet me in ten minutes at the parc , usual place» she looks at the phone and hesitate to send it . The girls don't talk to eachother since a year now . It's weird to just send a text like this , it's not like their was close . And send the same text to Alison's old number was weird to .. Cause she's probably ... Spencer hesitate again and push the button "send " . She takes her jacket and get out of the house , she walks until the swing in the parc . Spencer waits five minutes , she didn't know if the other comming or not . After ten minutes , she saw a personn who was walking to the swing . She was dark hair , dark skin , it was Emily . Spencer was a little nervous cause they didn't talk for almost a year now ...

* * *

The first chapter was short sorry the other one be much longuer . Reviews if you want the next chapter in the day ! sorry for my english I'm french so ... Hope you like the story ! Really ! Tell Me what you think about it !

Bye !


End file.
